This application relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of plum, Prunus salicina cv. ‘Suplumfiftythree’. The new variety was first originated by hybridization in July 2014 by Terry A. Bacon as breeder number ‘PL1687RB’.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftythree’ is characterized by having large, juicy fruit with black skin and red flesh. The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftythree’ also has a high Brix:Acid ratio, firm flesh, a mild sweet flavor and a stone that clings to the flesh.
The seed parent is ‘PL761RB’ (unpatented breeding selection), and the pollen parent ‘PL674RZ’ (unpatented breeding selection). The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2011, with the date of first sowing being February 2012, and the date of first flowering being February 2014. The new plum variety ‘Suplumfiftythree’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in February 2015 by dormant grafting.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftythree’ is similar to its pollen parent ‘PL674RZ’ in that the fruit of both varieties has red flesh. The new variety ‘Suplumfiftythree’ differs from ‘PL674RZ’ in that the fruit of the new variety has a black skin compared to red-dapple skin for the fruit of ‘PL674RZ’. Further, the fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftythree’ is larger at 140 g compared to 100 g for ‘PL674RZ’.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftythree’ is similar to its seed parent ‘PL761RB’ in that the fruit of both varieties has red flesh and black skin. The new variety ‘Suplufiftythree’ differs from its seed parent ‘PL6761RB’ in that for the new variety ripening time starts 9 days later than for ‘PL761RB’. Further, the fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftythree’ is larger at 140 g compared to 130 g for ‘PL761RB’. The new variety ‘Suplufiftythree’ also differs from ‘PL761RB’ in that the brix:acid ratio is 34 for the new variety, compared to 21 for ‘PL761RB’.
The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftythree’ has similar black skin and red flesh as ‘Black Splendor’ (unpatented). However, the new variety ‘Suplumfiftythree’ differs from ‘Black Splendor’ in that the new variety starts ripening about 7 days later than ‘Black Splendor’. In addition, the new variety has larger fruit at about 140 g compared 135 g for ‘Black Splendor’. The new variety ‘Suplumfiftythree’ has a brix of 17 degrees, while ‘Black Splendor’ has a brix of 14 degrees. The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftythree’ has black skin like the fruit of ‘Owen-T’ (unpatented), but the ripening of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftythree’ starts about 18 days later than ‘Owen-T’. Further, the fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftythree’ has red flesh compared to yellow flesh for ‘Owen-T’.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftythree’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings and grafting.